


Real Awoo Hours

by GlimmerGuts



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Frottage, Knotting, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Pheromones, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Werewolf Sex, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:53:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23452015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlimmerGuts/pseuds/GlimmerGuts
Summary: Alphas are rather highly attuned to the signals their mates give off.
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 6





	Real Awoo Hours

A tall man sits alone in his bedroom, looking over himself in a handheld mirror. His cuspids have lengthened and sharpened, ears are now coming to a point, his body and facial hair have gotten thicker, and to top it off his nails have turned to claws. Everything else he could cover, but not that, and the last thing he needs right now is for anyone to find out what he's been hiding. He swings his legs up onto the bed and lays back, running a hand through his rust colored hair. He wasn't the only one in Overwatch with this secret; McCree is trying to hide it too, but he can't hide his scent from others with this affliction. The man, known as Troist, sits up as that scent hits him again. Mouth agape he drinks in that cocktail of pheromones he's perfectly attuned to, a perfume that's been driving him crazy all week. The cowboy is in rut, and he's the only other person here who could pick up on it. He whines and looks down, his shorts tented from yet another erection. They either need to fuck or be far apart until this passes. Things have been easier between the two men since they'd admitted mutual feelings for each other, but there is no way the redhead is going to leave his room and out himself as a werewolf. Hell, he hasn't even told Jesse yet. As far as his boyfriend knows he's the only lycanthrope and Troist is none the wiser. He sighs and slips a hand into his jockstrap, ready to push the fabric aside when there's a knock at his door. The scent hasn't faded, it's Jesse on the other side.

"'S open," his go to response slips out before he can even think about what kind of situation he's inviting. When the door opens he doesn't even hear what Jesse is saying, mind clouded as those pheromones hit him like a freight train. His hard on is surely noticeable, not that the shorter man will get a chance to look. Before the door is even shut Troist is already on top of him, nose shoved into the crook of his boyfriend's neck, breathing heavily as that smell takes over his senses.

"Woah there, what's this all about?"

"Yer ruttin."

"How d- how do you know that?"

"Isn't it obvious? I can smell it on ye."

"But you're-" he's cut off by a clawed finger on his lips as Troist pulls back to look him in the eyes.

"An alpha."

Jesse takes a moment to look his boyfriend over, the physical changes he sees clicking with the instinct driven mess he's now in. Being a beta, McCree is unable to pick up on the scent of an alpha, though he's surely met a few in his travels. The redhead isn't about to go into the whole spiel of what the difference is between them at the moment, the only thing he's focused on right now is sex. He laps along the cowboy's neck, body swaying as if he were wagging a tail. There's a leg between his and immediately he starts to grind against it, letting out a soft whine.

"You're really that worked up, huh?"

"All for ye. Ye might be able to suppress it, but I can't." Still buried in his neck, he presses his body up against his boyfriend, bare chest against his shirt. One hand on Jesse's waist and the other feeling up his chest, Troist kisses and sucks on his neck until he's directed up to his lips, jumping immediately into tonguing. He's sloppy, spit still connecting them each time they part for air. Claws leave the muscular frame before him just long enough to discard his shorts, then they're feeling up whatever they can reach. The redhead starts pulling the both of them back towards the bed, turning such that he's on top when they fall back on the mattress. A stark contrast to his usually submissive behavior in the bedroom, he's rough and almost aggressive, kissing and biting down to his partner's clavicle, breaking some spots of skin along the way. His hands trail under the other man's shirt, groping his chest and lightly scratching with his claws. He's been pulling soft moans from the brunet, the sounds spurring him on even more. Impatient and impulsive, the plain shirt is torn off, the scrap of fabric tossed somewhere off to the side. Troist kisses down the now exposed skin of Jesse's chest, pausing on his way down only to lick and nip at one of his nipples. His hands are at the cowboy's belt, hastily undoing it to get these damn pants off, while his partner's hands are on his back. He's grinding against the other man while working those jeans down until they're kicked off, then pins him down to lavish his body with attention. The redhead feels an erection growing against his own and he runs a hand down to feel his boyfriend up through his boxers, other hand slipping his jockstrap off and flinging it away. His cock springs up when no longer confined by the fabric, standing fully at attention all due to his instincts reacting to that mix of pheromones telling him it's time to fuck. He growls and starts to rip that last piece of fabric away, popping a couple seams before Jesse stops him and pushes it down himself. Troist gives his partner a few strokes before lining his own dick up against him and wrapping his fingers around the both of them, together. He pulls away from the brunet's chest to whisper every time he's always impressed by his girth, which gets a smug chuckle from the man. They rub against each other, the cowboy pushing his partner's hand out of the way to use his prosthetic, palm and fingers lightly vibrating. It's the first thing to pull a moan from the redhead, his face buried in the muscular chest of the man beneath him. A hand intertwines with his fingers, brushing along his claws only to move to his jawline, gently directing him back up. They share more kisses, Troist allowing his mouth to be explored when he feels a tongue swiping over his fangs. Tongues twisting together, they moan into each other, the vibration now kicked up a notch. The taller man has to keep himself from breaking down and just going at it, shaking slightly from the effort. Each time he's had to masturbate this away it's left him more pent up than before. He whines and presses down, craving release but not wanting it to come just yet. Pulling back from the kiss he nuzzles into the brunet's neck, breathing heavy and irregular. Precum is dripping from his cock and he won't last much longer. Jesse's voice is in his ear, sighing 'hold on big boy' which gets another whine from him. 

"Ye should want this as much as I dae…"

"I do." The vibration intensity is kicked up and the redhead can't hold back any longer, moaning his partner's name as his dick pulses, shooting ropes of cum over their stomachs. His knot is obvious now, forcing the cowboy to open his grip each time he strokes down to it. If he weren't so close to going feral for intercourse, Troist would love to have it played with. He pulls back from frotting, legs shaking a little from being overstimulated, still feeling his pulse in his length. He kisses down the cowboy's body, licking up the mess he's made along the way until he reaches his manhood. Planting his lips on the tip, he sucks and inches down until the head is in his mouth, using his tongue to play with the foreskin. He moans and sucks, urging his boyfriend to cum in his mouth. It doesn't take much to tip him over the edge, the brunet milking himself as he ejaculates into his eager partner's lips. The taller man swallows as much as he can, pulling away and licking his lips only when he's sure he's done.

"Flip over." Is all he says as he rises to get something from the nightstand, Jesse follows the order and props his ass up for what's next. The item turns out to be a bottle of lube, which he flicks open and applies a generous amount to his cock and fingers. He smears a bit around the cowboy's opening, dipping a finger in while his other hand brushes over his unshaven ass and thigh. He uses just the one finger for a minute, pushing it in and out, before adding a second, now scissoring them to loosen him up. Once his partner is nicely slicked up, Troist positions himself at his entrance, slowly pushing until he's able halfway in. The man beneath him moans as he grabs onto his hips, rocking at a slow pace as the sensation of finally being in his mate blurs his thoughts. He's trying to keep this gentle, but that's thrown out the window as the urge to be dominant creeps over him. On the next thrust he snaps his hips as far forward as he can, burying himself knot and all down to the base, his hands going to Jesse's arms to keep him pinned down. He hears his name, shouted loud enough that it could be heard from the neighboring rooms, and it pulls a smile through his labored breathing as he rams fast and hard. McCree can feel his boyfriend's face resting against his shoulder, growing louder as teeth and claws prick at his skin. This is a side to his boyfriend that he's never seen, but he certainly isn't complaining. Troist's teeth begin sinking into the cowboy's deltoid, though not entirely on purpose, but the taste of blood doesn't deter him in the slightest. The next thrust down elicits a particularly loud moan, so he tries to hit that angle again, wanting the both of them to get the same satisfaction out of this. He's rewarded with a delicious melody of moans, curses, and his name. Before he can ask if the brunet wants him to cum inside there's pleas for it, begging for his whole load. He brings a hand down to stroke the man beneath him, careful of his claws. They're both getting close, one more so than the other as they moan and curse. With another bite and a final slam into his partner, Troist is over the edge, pushing himself as deep as he can get as cum spurts from his pulsating cock. Panting heavily, once his balls have relaxed he returns to thrusting, slow and deliberate until Jesse is climaxing. He smiles at the cry of his name, lapping up some of the blood he's drawn as he pulls out, rolling off of his boyfriend onto his side. After a few minutes of basking in afterglow the brunet speaks.

"You should, top more often."

"I would if the mood struck more oftin."

The redhead laughs then sits up, walks over to another drawer, and pulls out gauze, tape, and a rag. He dips into the bathroom to get the tag damp before returning to his boyfriend, pressing the fabric against where he'd bitten to clean away the blood. He tapes gauze over the deepest punctures then moves to clean the scratches, humming softly and leaning on Jesse while doing so.


End file.
